The endless War
by ironmangx12
Summary: a Primarch is thrown between time and space to a new universe where they are humans but even though it's not his universe he will still fight for mankind even if it kills him.


hey I'm Ironmangx and this is my first fanfic in a while. the story is going to be a Warhammer 40K crossover with Halo and I'm hoping for good user feedback of any kind this is new and maybe edited in the future. I do not own Halo (Microsoft) 40K (Games Workshop) hope you enjoy peace.

chapter one

Starfall

date m30.788

location Luna gene vaults

Sol system.

Terra the homeworld of mankind, the birthplace of the human race and home trillions of citizens . it was once a garden world of Green lands and blue Seas but now it is a landscape of metal mountains and endless deserts. once the centre of the first human Empire it is now in ruins much like the rest of mankind. Human colonies all over the Galaxy are divided and weakened, being preyed upon by thousands of xeno and other horrors of the galaxy . all may seem lost but there is still hope and that hope resides in these same Gene vault. Under luna's crust within in the Labs that resides one man. He who plans the Salvation of mankind and the bringer of a new age. he is the most powerful psyker in the Galaxy and the holder of all of mankind's scientific knowledge of his age. For thousands of years he has watched,waited and guided mankind for the shadows, protecting them from all those who threaten it. he has fought many creatures of the Galaxy ranging from demons,alien,mad man even beings that call themselves gods. for that is His purpose but now it's time for him to come out and step the light .now mankind is on the brink of extinction it is time to act . he doesn't want to for his purposes only to protect and guide mankind not to rule but desperate times has called for desperate Measures and now the Galaxy needs a leader a king a emperor.

that is what he is now an emperor of a terra but not the master of mankind not yet. to do that he would need to conquer the Galaxy reunite all of mankind and eradicate all those who threaten his people. a task of such scale will need the best Warriors soldiers generals to help him with his great Crusade. and that answer lies before him within these 20 life pods. 20 perfect Warriors 20 perfect Sons who will help him unite mankind and bring it to a glorious age of Enlightenment truth and reason. He smiles to himself looking on his grand work. knowing that his is plan of Mankind manifest Destiny of the stars is within reach . 'just a little longer' he thinks has soon the Crusade will begin. he does checks making sure nothing's wrong and everything is running smoothly. Seeing that everything is ok he turns around to leave the lab to prepare for other parts of the Crusade. until a large explosion dips through the lab and purple light streams everywhere. warning sirens and alarms blurt out at a deafening sound.voice over the vox brings word of Dread to the emperor warp breach the voices said. 'there's no time to lose' The Emperor thought racing back into the Labs but before he can get there and explosion send them off his feet. smoke build up throughout the facility and was blinded by the flash of light . He used his psychic abilities to senses Sons presents but to a shock you cannot feel anything. "No they can't be gone!" he said as he got back up and headed for the lab as fast as he could when he got there it was empty all 20 life capsules were gone. in his rages smashes his hand down onto the metal table dent in it with his mighty strength. he looks around of the ruin lab and he knows deep within himself who had done this. only 4 for beings in the Galaxy has the power the beach is shielding of his lab and it's take his sons. he can hear the laughter of the four reality tumors that hide behind the Veil of reality. 'so they decide to play their hand well let the Games begin .' he thinks and goes off to plane for his crusade and reunite with his sons. 'it's time to accelerate our plans and bring the fight to them' as he walks off heading straight to his drop ship heading to terra.

within the warp The 20 pods separated and went their own ways some leaving the warp to real space others staying in longer. one however got lost, taken by the tides of the immaterium to the point where even the four gods who had stolen him from his father didn't know or care where he would end up . for what seemed like eons the pot floated in the protected by the wards on this metal shell for warp predators. when it finally left the immaterium the universe landed in was not the one he left.

 **Earth**

1000 bc

Location The Americas

it was a beautiful night in the valley of iskander within that valley a single young human female. Her skin was light Brown, her hair black and her eyes brown which is not uncommon for those who live within this region. she wore simple clothes from the local animals that her tribe had skin and had a couple of scar of the hunts she's been on. The star where out, the valley was silenced and without the dangerous wild animals or rivals clans Ava could enjoyed tonight. she enjoy quiet nights like these without the worry of her father or her mother trying to get her to meet with borek the chieftains son . away from all the Clans problems and in fighting . away from her grandmother's constant reminder she has to find a strong male soon. As she's not going to get any younger and all strong males will be gone eventually. Away from borek that weaseled face cunt and his endless tries to sleep with her. she knows why her family where doing it and she knows they only want the best for her but she still doesn't want to be sold like a comment cow. she wanted to choose our own destiny maybe she can explore the what lies beyond the borders of the valley. Maybe she can confirm all the old tales that the world is a flat and find World's End. however all that seems unlikely as it seems the decision was already made for her . within the moon she'll be married to borek and there's nothing she can do about it. Ava sighed it was for the benefit of the tribe so nothing else really matter. out of the bush came a black coated dog if a white tail . "wild wind" she said is a dog came in inter to view and bark at his master. "you're the only one who really understands me you know." she said not really waiting for a reply . she hug her dog and looked back up to the sky all she could think about was her future. She'll be married and safe, her husband even though she doesn't like him was strong . she will have lots of children they would be raised become Warriors or wives to themself and she would not want for anything. Problem is it wouldn't be her life anymore. everything will be chosen for her. From what dresses she wears to what food she eats. she could no longer Hunt and range out. she couldn't fight in battle or Defender home with the other Warriors . no longer do the things that make her happy anymore. staring at the stars has always gave her a sense of freedom the freedom that she's no longer going to have. She closed her eyes and prayed to the gods asking them. "Dear Gods please give me something anything that will give my life meaning." she prayed. Ava open her eyes to be returned back into the night she sighed again knowing that nothing would really happen. "let's go home wild wind." she said but she got up from lying down position and headed back to the encampment of the tribe. suddenly a bright flash lit up in the sky. Ava was blinded for a second. As the light down down she looks back up only to see a new object to the sky which seem to be a shooting star . it's going to land close she thought as the star came closer and closer to the Earth she noticed that it won't only in land to away from her. then with the sound of thunder the star that crashed into the Earth . "come on wild wind we got to see what is it."

Ava and the dog ran towards the star as she got closer she saw a massive crater where the star had landed. She's slowly and carefully made the way to towards it and looked over into the creators hole. "stay here boy watch my back." she said to the dog. Forever loyal wild wind obeyed and watch his Master carefully. quickly checking if you was safe Ava made a way down towards the Fallen star. steam heads obstructed her Vision making it difficult to move . careful with every step, feeling the heat of the soil in her fur boots. she carried on until she could see the fallen object. as a eyes Lane on the object she quickly realised that there was nothing she had ever seen before. It was made out of metal with a perfect oval shape without a doubt an impossibility for any of her kind to make. engraving into its body are markings that she could not comprehend . her eyes lens on a Mocking that stands out from the office it symbol is of a two-headed bird with one eye and two ii symbols underneath . 'this is amazing' she thought has a hand slowly made with towards the object . but before she could touch it in haste and blew wide open . she staggered back slightly landed on her ass and took her a knife in defence . getting back on their feet she looking back at the object only it was open now . she stared inside there and she saw something that took her breath away. an infant ,a baby boy one that look completely and utterly unharmed by is fine and crash to the Earth. she put a knife away and moved to pick up the baby . as she lifted him she was surprised that he wasn't crying and even more surprised just how beautiful he look. "he's so perfect he must be from the gods." she said has he looked at him. he has brown skin like her but smiling lighter and his hair was dark shade of yellow but it was his eyes that was what made her so moved. A perfect gold colour what completely unnatural to humans. he stared at her with an intelligence a baby should not have and at that moment that Ava knew new he was special . "seems that you're with me litte one" she said "your gonna need a name how a Yeshua." the baby smile. "well Yeshua it is." she said has she walked up the crater and back to the compound. if only she knew how the future of All Mankind would be in this young baby's hands.

well that's the first taste of the story hope you like it this is a first for me so feedback is always welcome until next time peace .


End file.
